1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to housings, and particularly relates to housings used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and electronic notebooks are now in widespread use. External appearance of the housing of the portable electronic device can be one of the key factors attracting consumers.
A typical way to achieve an attractive external appearance is to adher a decorative element (e.g., metal element) to the housing. However, typical decorative element can easily separate from the housing as the adhering force is usually not large enough.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.